No vuelvas con el
by jathanjori98
Summary: One-shot "Jade esta dispuesta a dejarla por Beck, pero Tori sabe que ella si la ama"


_**"Victorious ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, disfruten"**_

One-shot

"No vuelvas con el"

Jade POV

¿Volver? ¿Es esa la solución? ,Yo no lo creo, sé que me amo y sé que yo también lo ame, y a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado aun estoy lastimada… ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que ella tenga derecho a decirme que hacer!

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Vega? Lo que yo haga no es tu problema.

-¡¿Estas dispuesta a abandonar lo que tenemos por que el viene con ojos de perrito diciendo que esta arrepentido?-Decía ella con los ojos cristalinos lo que me hizo sentir una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

-Piénsalo bien Jade, porque yo con el orgullo herido puedo ser muy fría…-Eso me hizo sentir algo extraño… ¿Qué quería decir?

-Te dije desde un principio que esto no quería decir que tuviera sentimientos por ti, y que tu no involucraras tampoco los tuyos-le dije fríamente, aunque yo misma sé que rompí en algún momento también esa pequeña regla.

-¿Qué fui para ti? ¡¿Un pequeño juguete con el que podrías entrar las veces que quisieras a este cuarto del conserje y… usarlo a tu antojo?-Respondió con una pequeña lágrima resbalando por su rostro, pero su mirada no reflejaba tristeza si no… rabia.

-¡Si, fue así!-maldita sea, no debería sentirme mal por esto.

-¿Se acabó?... ¿Es todo?, Jade yo sé que ya no sientes lo mismo que el-dijo ella mirándome con esos ojos marrones que me hacían sentir pasión, y lujuria, pero no podía rendirme esto tenia que terminar

-No hagas esto, no intentes convencerme de algo que no es verdad-dije intentando controlarme

-La única que se intenta convencer de algo que no es real aquí eres tu, mi amor no me abandones-se comenzó acercar a mi cuerpo y agarro mi rostro entre sus manos juntándolo con su frente, haciendo que mi respiración se acelerara-por favor no-en sus ojos empezaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimas-sé que me amas

-No, no e-esto no es amor Vega entiéndelo-dije yo intentando separarme de ella, por que si no, no iba a aguantar, pero ella no me dejaba

-ES amor, y es real-dijo ella completamente segura de si misma

-¿Y tu como sabes cuando un amor es real?

-Por que simplemente lo se, yo sé que cuando te beso-junto un momento nuestros labios, lo que me causo un ligero escalofrió en todo el cuerpo-sientes que el corazón se te acelera, que tu sangre enloquece

-¡No esto no puede ser amor, ya te lo dije!- me separe y le di la espalda tocándome el pecho e intentando controlarme

-Te amo, no lo olvides-me voltio y me beso, fue un beso suave pero que me saco todo el aire e hizo que mis piernas flaquearan, pero lo peor fue que correspondí

-No vuelvas con el-dijo con una mirada triste y débil-por favor no lo hagas

-Lo veré hoy en la noche, por favor acéptalo -dije yo completamente nerviosa

Salí de ahí y fui corriendo al baño, me retoque el rostro ya que cuando llegue ahí derrame algunas lagrimas pero no iba haber vuelta atrás… recordé sus palabras "El corazón se acelera, tu sangre enloquece", fui a clase pero ella no estaba ahí el que si estaba era Beck pero no me senté a su lado si no que me aleje lo mas posible de el, no dijo nada pero se que estaba desconcertado

-Nos vemos en la noche-me susurro en el oído Beck cuando iba saliendo de clase-espero que tengas una respuesta

-La tengo, nos vemos hasta entonces

Era ya tarde y llego la hora de conducir hasta casa de Beck para decirle mi respuesta, si lo se, que lugar mas romántico para recomenzar nuestra relación, pero así era el y así lo acepto, era diferente a tori, cuando yo salía con ell… ¡Momento!, ¿Lo estoy comparando con Vega? deben ser mis nervios, si debe ser eso.

-Hola-dije cuando el abrió la puerta-¿Qué tal?, adelante pasa-entre y pase a su sala normal sin ningún arreglo ni nada por el estilo…Pff, iba ser una noche larga

-No quiero perder mas tiempo, ¿Lo pensaste?-

-Si lo hice

-¿Volverás conmigo?- iba a contestar cuando un sonido muy fuerte vino de afuera de la casa de Beck

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-No lo se, creo qu…-el sonido de la alarma de coche de Beck comenzó a sonar, salimos corriendo y vimos que su coche estaba con una llanta ponchada y el vidrio había sido golpeado con algo grande, muy duro

-¡¿Qué mierda?

-Llamare a la policía-dije rápidamente pero el me detuvo

-No, no lo hagas, descubrirán que no tengo placas y me multaran, seguramente fue uno de los pandilleros que andan por aquí-igual de responsable que siempre-tengo que arreglarlo, lo siento Jade, hablaremos luego-entro a su casa y me dejo ahí varada, suspire profundo y fui caminando hacia mi auto cuando vi que un arbusto se movió

-¿Quién esta ahí?-vi como alguien salio corriendo, lo perseguí lo tome por los hombros y lo tumbe directamente al suelo

-Auchhhh!-abrí mis ojos completamente al notar que era mujer, le quite el pasamontañas y…

-¡Tori! ¡¿Fuiste tu quien le hiciste eso al coche de Beck?...¡Responde!

-Si yo lo hice, de acuerdo

-¿Por qué?

-¡No podía dejar que ustedes dos pasaran la noche juntos y completamente solos en su casa!-

-Hiciste todo esto por celos?

-Pues… Si, tu eres mía, Tu me quieres a mi no a él-agacho su cabeza, dios era tan linda

-Te hubieran mandado a la cárcel si te descubrían

-¿Crees que me interesa?-me beso, rayos no pude negarme-Júrame que no lo vas a aceptar de nuevo, por favor

-Lo juro Vega, Te quiero, pero no vuelvas hacer una locura como esta- la bese, ahora se que estoy con la persona que quiero…

_**A/N:**__Estaba inspirada y dije por que no ojala les haya gustado Reviews!_


End file.
